La princesa y la guerrera
by GabyMarie
Summary: Kanan dedicó toda su vida a encontrar a su princesa perdida, sin saber que un accidente cambiaría su destino. Este fic participa en el reto "Mi UR Dream en un fanfic". KanaDia


**La princesa y la guerrera**.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Mi UR Dream en un fanfic."_

NdelA _: Un reto bastante difícil. Me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé y aún así no quedé del todo satisfecha con el resultado. Es mortal esto de tener que ajustarse a un tope de palabras. Pero se hizo lo que se pudo._

 _PD. Sé que vamos atrasadas con Oh my shiny! Hemos andado bastante ocupadas en estas semanas y a eso se debe la falta de actualizaciones, me disculpo por ello y espero en el transcurso de la semana podamos subir el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

El invierno es una época en donde, para la mayoría, no hay razones para salir, las necesidades de abrigo y comida debieron ser cubiertas desde el otoño para poder pasar los meses helados, sin embargo, para Dia, tal vez por haber nacido en invierno, o simplemente por sentirse identificada con la frialdad y la soledad de la temporada, no había otra estación que la hiciera más feliz.

Una fuerte nevada había caído por la noche, por lo que en la mañana, se había logrado escabullir del templo en donde se desempeñaba como sacerdotisa en compañía de su hermana Ruby y otras tres chicas.

Caminaba río abajo, en búsqueda de una planta especial para tratar el resfriado. Su destino era un bello nacimiento de agua en el que acostumbraba pasar esos días, no era un lugar fácil de encontrar pero era su lugar favorito.

Todo estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de nieve que adornaba la copa de los árboles, conforme avanzaba, empezó a notar manchas rojas sobre la nieve, que iban en aumento y a la distancia pudo ver la silueta de un animal que se encontraba a unos pasos de la orilla del río.

Su primer instinto fue huir del lugar, sin embargo la curiosidad fue más grande y terminó acercándose al área, encontró varias flechas esparcidas y rastros de sangre provenientes del cadáver de un caballo que pereció en el ataque. El caballo llevaba la insignia de la casa Sonoda, reconocidos por ser la resistencia a la familia del emperador y quienes por el momento iban ganando la guerra.

Si el jinete de ese caballo era un soldado Sonoda entonces tenía que correr de regreso al templo y dar aviso a las demás. Aún se encontraba evaluando la situación cuando notó movimiento a la orilla del río.

Tomó una de las flechas entre sus manos como único medio de defensa, pudo ver el cuerpo maltrecho de una mujer dentro del agua. Sobresalía una flecha que se encontraba enterrada en su cuerpo y de la cual emanaba mucha sangre, tiñendo todo de rojo a su alrededor.

Un movimiento de parte de la desconocida la alertó, estaba viva aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Contra toda lógica se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y con cuidado verificó su pulso. Tenía la piel pálida y muy fría.

Estaba por darse la vuelta para retirarse del lugar cuando una marca en el brazo de la mujer la hizo cambiar de idea, era el tatuaje de la familia real, una marca designada únicamente para la guardia real del imperio. Esa mujer no era una guerrera Sonoda, probablemente era una fugitiva del imperio que había encontrado su fin en este inhóspito lugar.

Fue todo lo que Dia necesitó para tomar la decisión de salvar su vida. No sabía las causas que la habían orillado a llegar a ese lugar, pero siendo fiel a la familia real, era su deber ayudarle.

Con trabajo la sacó del agua, pudo notar que hacía gestos de dolor con la movilización, lo que le indicaba que aún tenía algo de conciencia. Se encargó de utilizar las cosas que estaban a su alrededor para arreglar improvisados vendajes que detuvieran el sangrado que tenía en algunas heridas aunque no se atrevió a retirar la flecha de la pierna, en su lugar, puso una fijación que impidiera que siguiera haciendo daño a los tejidos adyacentes.

La arrastró hasta dejarla cerca del cadáver del corcel que ya había perecido pero que aún conservaba algo de calor corporal y se despojó de su abrigo para dejarla cubierta. Si quería trasladarla hasta el templo tendría que solicitar toda la ayuda posible.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso, tuvo que elegir el camino más empinado y agotador, pero era el que menos tiempo consumiría.

Tan pronto como llegó, buscó a Watanabe You, una chica muy enérgica y bastante fuerte que podría ayudarla con la difícil tarea. No le dio muchas explicaciones, tan sólo le dijo que una persona había tenido un accidente por el camino del río, se encontraba muy grave y requería su ayuda para subirla al templo. You ya conocía esos arrebatos de Dia y no hizo nada por detenerla, ya tendría tiempo después para reñirle por haberse escapado.

Mientras You se encargaba de preparar al único caballo que poseían, Dia buscó a su hermana Ruby para informar lo que había pasado. Dejó órdenes de preparar una habitación en donde pudieran curar a la desconocida.

Cuando Dia regresó a la salida, You ya se encontraba lista para partir.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó You cuando iniciaron la marcha—. ¿A quién vamos a salvar ahora?

—Una desconocida —respondió Dia con ambigüedad.

—¿Estamos arriesgando la vida por una desconocida? Eso es algo nuevo para ti Dia-sama —era extraño que Dia se preocupara por alguien más de esa manera, particularmente en esos momentos en que la guerra se había recrudecido.

—Solo… no podemos dejarla morir, es todo —Dia se abrazó al cuerpo de You para que pudieran acelerar el paso, empezaba a sentirse ansiosa por todo el tiempo que les estaba tomando llegar.

—Ya, en un momento llegamos —dijo You apurando el paso de su caballo.

Con las indicaciones de Dia, llegaron en menos de 15 minutos, y fue cuando You se dio cuenta que no era una mujer cualquiera a la que iban a buscar.

—Dia-sama, ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó You al ver el desastre que había en toda la zona.

—Ayúdame por favor —Dia había corrido a verificar el estado de la mujer, aún se encontraba con vida aunque estaba tan fría como cuando la había sacado del agua.

—¡Es una guerrera Sonoda! —expresó You conmocionada—. Esto es muy peligroso, tenemos que irnos de aquí —You se acercó a Dia, estaba dispuesta a llevarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

—Espera You-san —Dia se zafó del agarre de la chica—, no es una Sonoda, mira —le mostró el tatuaje de la mujer— es un soldado imperial, tenemos que ayudarla.

You observó bien los trazos del tatuaje y parecían reales, pero aun así su prioridad era mantener a Dia a salvo.

—Tenemos que irnos, no es seguro que estemos aquí —You empezó a buscar alguna señal de peligro.

—You-san, por favor —suplicó Dia—, si no la llevamos ahora, morirá.

—Tu vida es mucho más importante que cualquiera de la de nosotros, pero sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti… —You se apresuró a ayudar a Dia para que se pudieran ir lo más pronto posible del lugar, todo era demasiado peligroso y si algo pasaba, no podría protegerla en un lugar tan abierto— Sólo espero que no te equivoques llevando a esta mujer al templo.

—No es un error, ya lo verás.

Con mucho trabajo lograron subir a la mujer al caballo y You la amarró al cuerpo de Dia para que la pudieran trasladar.

—Ve con ella Dia-sama, me quedaré a investigar un poco más, aún si es un soldado del imperio, alguien tuvo que haber disparado todas estas flechas.

Dia regresó al templo lo más rápido que pudo, de no ser por los fuertes amarres que mantenían sujeta a la mujer a su cuerpo entonces habría caído seguramente del caballo. Llegó unos minutos después a la entrada del templo, en donde Ruby ya la esperaba acompañada de una joven de cabello rojizo y mirada preocupada, Sakurauchi Riko y una chica animada que tenía la peculiaridad de oler a mandarinas sin importar la época del año en la que estuvieran, Takami Chika.

Los conocimientos de Dia en el área de la medicina eran extensos, desde muy pequeña se interesó por ellos y muchos años se había dedicado al estudio de las plantas y sus propiedades, razón por la cual sabía el proceder en casos como este.

Llevaron a la mujer a la habitación y con agilidad la despojó de su ropa para evaluar el daño que había sufrido. Pudo ver heridas en la totalidad de su cuerpo, algunas eran recientes y otras ya habían cicatrizado.

El pulso de la mujer iba disminuyendo, señal de que el tiempo se acababa. Dia pidió a Chika que consiguiera agua caliente, tenían que ayudarla a entrar en calor o nada de lo que hicieran serviría, además Riko ya tenía listos algunos vendajes que usaban para casos emergentes y Ruby había conseguido parte de los preparados medicinales que Dia empleaba para curarlas.

Para retirar la flecha, Día tuvo que empujarla hasta atravesar por completo la pierna de la mujer, que apenas hizo algún movimiento a causa del dolor, cortó la cabeza de la flecha del otro lado para poder sacar el cuerpo sin cercenar más músculo. Por fortuna, la sagita no había tocado un vaso importante, haciendo más fácil el control del sangrado.

Se concentró en limpiar las heridas, colocó vendajes en donde fue necesario, dispuso recipientes con agua caliente bajo las sábanas para ayudar a calentarla, pero nada parecía funcionar.

A cada momento su piel se ponía más pálida y fría, Dia temía que fuera demasiado tarde, pero aún así terminó las curaciones y colocó algunos remedios bajo su lengua, todo para ayudar a mejorar su estado.

—Onee-chan, creo que no se salvará —dijo Ruby con temor.

—Estará bien Ruby, ya lo veras —Dia tenía el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación pero había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y la mujer poco a poco empezaba a entrar en calor. Riko y Ruby ya tenían listas las cosas para poder terminar de limpiar las heridas, pero Dia prefirió esperar un poco más hasta que su temperatura fuera normal.

Con más calma pudo darle un segundo vistazo,tenía el cabello color azulado, bastante largo y algo maltratado, juzgando por el estado de las cicatrices, pudo haber sido prisionera por algunos meses, estaba algo delgada, probablemente por falta de alimentación, sus facciones estaban tensas a pesar de permanecer inconsciente, tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos que resaltaban en su pálida piel, pero no dejaba de ser muy hermosa. Dia tuvo que eliminar ese último pensamiento pues no era el momento de tenerlo.

La herida en la pierna no dejaba de sangrar, aunque había disminuido bastante desde que retiró la flecha, Dia le pidió a Riko que trajera una aguja, de una manera muy rústica tendría que suturar esa herida.

Ruby no estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre y a decir verdad Dia tampoco, pero la toleraba mucho mejor que la pequeña. La palidez de Ruby a causa de las náuseas era alarmante y Dia terminó pidiéndole que se retirara, quedándose sólo con la ayuda de Riko que ya estaba inquieta por la ausencia de You.

Limpiaron con agua tibia las heridas superficiales e hicieron un cambio en los vendajes que estaban empapados.

—¿Sabe hacer eso Dia-san? —preguntó Riko cuando Dia descubrió por completo la gran herida de la pierna, mostrando un orificio de entrada de por lo menos 10 centímetros y uno de salida un poco más pequeño.

—Nunca lo he hecho —confesó Dia—, pero he visto como se hace y es la única opción que tenemos para ayudarla.

Las manos de Dia temblaban un poco a causa de la adrenalina, dio un hondo suspiro y sin titubear hundió la aguja en la carne de la mujer que dio un respingo como respuesta, pero su sopor era tan profundo que ni eso la hizo despertar.

Tuvo que hacerlo en ambas heridas y aún así temía que el sangrado no se detuviera. Al terminar su labor dejó que Riko colocara nuevamente los vendajes mientras ella se aseaba y buscaba algún otro remedio que pudiera ayudar a mejorar su precario estado de salud.

A su regreso You buscó a Dia con urgencia y le pidió hablar en privado.

Sin mediar palabra le entregó un rollo de pergamino. —¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Día tomando el papel entre sus manos.

—Es la razón por la que seguimos aquí —explicó You.

Dia desenrolló el pergamino y revisó su contenido, leyó una y otra vez para estar segura que era real lo que estaba viendo.

—Sé que el tatuaje que trae la identifica como parte de la familia Matsuura, su rango es incluso superior al mío, pero no confio del todo Dia-sama, usted la vio, sus ropas eran las de un Sonoda y esto podría ser sólo una trampa.

—Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, en todo caso no sería una trampa para nosotras.

—La retendremos hasta averiguar qué es lo que trama —sentenció You—, no podemos dejar que se vaya con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tendremos que averiguar más al respecto.

Dia regreso a su labor con sus pensamientos puestos por completo en lo que acababan de descubrir. Necesitaba saber más pero la única que le podría dar explicaciones se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Chika, Riko y Ruby se turnaron para llevarle alimento, pues Dia estaba decidida a no despegarse del lugar. Ya entrada la noche You se encargó de llevar un par de futones para que pudieran descansar.

—Me quedaré contigo —le anunció la chica arreglando el lugar en donde dormirían.

—Está bien, y gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy.

Dia dió una última revisión a las heridas, que al menos habían disminuido su sangrado, aunque el color en la piel de la mujer seguía siendo sumamente pálido.

Después de un día tan estresante como el que había tenido, el sueño las reclamó tan pronto como tocaron la almohada. Estuvo durmiendo profundamente hasta que un ruido seguido por un fuerte jalón la sacó de su letargo.

—¿Quién eres y qué es este lugar?

Un fuerte brazo la tenía sujeta por el cuello restringiendo su respiración, la voz era nada más y nada menos que de su paciente rescatada, que había despertado y ahora reclamaba explicaciones que no eran muy fáciles de dar estando restringida de esa manera.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó You del otro lado de la habitación. El ruido la había alertado y ahora se lamentaba por no haber previsto algo así.

—No te atrevas a moverte —la mujer de cabello cobalto tenía amenazada a Dia con un cuchillo que sostenía a la altura del pecho, mismo que había sido utilizado horas antes para realizar las curaciones— ¡Díganme! ¡¿Quiénes son y por qué me tienen aquí?!

Dia notó el calor que emanaba desde el cuerpo de la mujer y supo que era fiebre lo que estaba presentando y probablemente la causa de su comportamiento violento.

—Déjame… hablar —pidió Dia con dificultad —, no le hagas nada… You-san —se dirigió a la otra chica que estaba lista para irse sobre la desconocida.

—No me pidas eso Dia-sama…

—Déjame hablar… con ella —dijo Dia aún con dificultad pero sintió que el agarre poco a poco se iba relajando, permitiéndole hablar con mayor libertad—. Mi nombre es Dia, estamos en un templo Shinto, somos las sacerdotisas de este lugar y te rescatamos del río ésta mañana, estabas muy herida y francamente no pensé que fueras a sobrevivir la noche, pero aun así decidimos hacer lo posible por salvar tu vida.

—Mis cosas… ¿Dónde están? —la voz de la mujer sonaba angustiada y vacía—. ¡¿Dónde están dije?! —exigió levantando la voz y apretando el cuchillo contra el cuello de Día.

—Lo siento Dia-sama, en esta ocasión no podré cumplir sus deseos —You abandonó su rígida postura y con un rápido movimiento despojó a la mujer del cuchillo y trató de liberar a Dia.

El empujón de You hizo que la mujer cayera hacia atrás aún sujetado a Dia, a quien ahora agarraba con más fuerza.

—¡Deténganse! —Dia alzó la voz—. You-san, detente, harás que todo empeore, me encargaré de esta situación —no lo dijo como una petición y You tuvo que mantenerse a raya, al menos ya había quitado la amenaza del cuchillo y confiaba en que si las cosas se ponían peor, tenía la capacidad de ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Te diré lo que quieres saber y después me soltarás —en esta ocasión Dia se dirigió a la mujer que estaba detrás determinada a no soltarla—, esto es un templo, un lugar de oración en donde no toleramos la violencia —sentenció con firmeza—, la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque yo así lo dispuse, pero eres libre de irte en el momento en que lo desees, no eres una prisionera en este lugar y si sigues moviéndote de esa manera echarás a perder nuestro trabajo con esa horrible herida que tienes en la pierna.

La mujer fue liberando a Dia conforme escuchaba su explicación hasta liberarla por completo.

—Mis cosas… ¿En dónde están? —exigió con algo de dificultad.

Dia se incorporó para atender su petición, buscó sobre la mesa la bolsa que You le había entregado previamente, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó el ruido de un golpe sobre el suelo, la joven había perdido el conocimiento. De inmediato se acercó a revisarla y tal como sospechaba, su cuerpo hervía en fiebre. Estaba demasiado caliente y por el ajetreo su herida se había abierto nuevamente.

Pasó casi toda la noche vigilando la evolución de su rebelde paciente. You se negó a abandonar su lado y permitir que se repitiera la escena.

Al final la mañana llegó y aunque había podido controlar un poco la fiebre, está aún no cedía del todo. Ruby tomó su lugar para continuar vigilante de la salud de la huésped mientras Dia tomaba una siesta que se prolongó buena parte de la tarde.

Por lo menos pasaron tres días hasta que la fiebre se pudo controlar del todo, Dia incluso consideró aventurarse a la ciudad más cercana en busca de medicamentos reales, ninguna de las tres sacerdotisas entendían de donde salía la dedicación de Dia por esa mujer.

Una noche, inesperadamente la mujer comenzó a salir de su largo sueño y empezó a pedir agua que remediara su sed. Dia atendió su petición sin mediar palabra con ella y ésta bebió una jarra completa de agua antes de decir algo.

—Mi nombre es Matsuura Kanan.

Escuchar eso hizo que el estómago de Dia diera un vuelco.

—Dia.

—¿Sólo Dia?

—Si, sólo Dia —dijo cortante.

—Escuche, siento mucho lo que pasó —hizo una ligera reverencia—, no recuerdo mucho pero sé que le hice daño —señaló una marca que le había dejado en el cuello.

—Estoy bien —respondió Dia a secas aunque se sentía mejor de escuchar esas palabras.

—Yo en verdad necesito que devuelva mis cosas, mi ropa y todo lo que traía, es muy importante, por favor —Kanan dijo casi suplicante.

Dia ya esperaba que volviera a solicitarlo. —¿Es usted una guerrera de los Sonoda? —preguntó sin vacilación.

—¡Dios no! —respondió Kanan indignada—. Mi lealtad está con el emperador.

—Su uniforme dice lo contrario.

Dia le mostró la ropa que había estado usando, estaba en malas condiciones pero se podía distinguir perfectamente el escudo de la casa Sonoda en ella.

—Sé que no es muy creíble, pero estaba en una misión antes de ser capturada —dijo con rabia—, y la única forma que encontré para escapar fue esa.

—¿Tiene algo que pruebe lo que dice?

—Umm… —Kanan se tomó un minuto para deliberar—. No tengo nada como eso, salvo el tatuaje de mi familia para probarlo —se descubrió el brazo mostrando su tatuaje

—Eso no dice mucho —presionó Dia.

—Lo sé y lo siento, sé que en este momento no debo parecer muy confiable para nadie, pero estoy en una misión y necesito regresar a la capital cuanto antes.

Ya esperaba que Kanan no contara mucho pero al menos confirmó lo que ya sabía, no servía a los Sonoda, era una Matsuura y probablemente era quien ella pensaba. Dia fue a recoger la bolsa que contenía todas sus pertenencias y se la entregó.

Kanan rebuscó con desesperación, hasta que encontró el valioso pergamino. —Tengo que ir a la capital cuanto antes.

—Puedes hacerlo, tan pronto como te recuperes de tus heridas, tu pierna está infectada y dudo que puedas soportar un viaje tan largo —explicó Dia.

—Es que usted no entiende, tengo que hacerlo ahora, la vida de mi princesa depende de ello.

—Te lo dije, no eres una prisionera, te puedes ir cuando gustes pero en ese estado, no lograrás llegar a tu destino.

Kanan golpeó el suelo con frustración. —No me importa si muero en el camino, sólo tengo que entregar esto y habré cumplido mi propósito.

—¿Tan importante es esa persona? —la declaración de Kanan le dió curiosidad de saber más sobre ella y tenía mucho tiempo que nadie le despertaba ese tipo de emoción.

—Es mi razón de vivir... —dijo Kanan sin titubeos—, yo daría la vida por ella.

—Eso es un poco… —Dia se había sonrojado por alguna razón—. Bueno, no importa, puedes irte cuando gustes, pero si lo haces ahora, no creo que llegues hasta la ciudad.

Dia dio por terminada la conversación que se había vuelto incómoda. Revisó las heridas de Kanan y la mayoría estaba cicatrizando bien, salvo la horrible herida en la pierna que estaba bastante infectada. Le informó que tendría que hacerle algunas curaciones para tratar de ayudar con el proceso.

Dia se dispuso a informar a You lo poco que había averiguado de su singular huésped.

—No le creo —dijo You después de escuchar toda la historia—, podría estar mintiendo.

—No lo sé, no me da la impresión de que lo esté haciendo.

—Nadie conoce a la princesa, ¿cómo puede decir que daría la vida por alguien a quien nunca ha visto?

—No lo sé, pero lo dijo muy convencida.

—No se puede ir, estará aquí hasta que nos diga toda la verdad.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad para todas menos para Dia, parcialmente hacía sus labores pero pasaba la mayor parte de su día acompañando a Kanan. Al principio lo hizo por vigilar su evolución, pero poco a poco empezó a sentirse más atraída a ella, la chica era bastante reacia a hablar sobre su pasado, pero tan pronto como Dia tocaba el tema de la princesa, era como remover un seguro en su mente y las palabras empezaban a fluir.

Ruby empezaba a sentirse un tanto celosa de las atenciones que tenía su hermana con esa desconocida. Hasta ese momento, jamás había visto que Dia se interesara tanto en alguien y mucho menos preocuparse de la manera en que lo hacía, y aun cuando se lo preguntó de frente, Dia no supo darle una explicación del porqué de su comportamiento, probablemente porque ni ella misma sabía que era lo que le atraía tanto de Kanan.

—La infección se está controlando —informó Dia despues de cambiar los vendajes.

Llevaba casi dos semanas realizando lavados y aplicando algunos ungüentos, la mejoría en la herida empezaba a ser evidente.

—Eso quiere decir que pronto podré partir hacia la capital —expresó Kanan emocionada.

—Si, ya pronto Kanan-san —respondió Dia desanimada.

—Ya verás como todo será diferente cuando la princesa regrese, toda esta guerra sin sentido se acabará y por fin seremos libres de esa escoria.

—¿Crees que ella pueda lograr todo eso?

—Por supuesto, la princesa puede hacerlo todo, no desconfíes de mis palabras, cuando ella vuelva, todo será diferente.

Los pensamientos de Dia la llevaron lejos de esa habitación, hasta un lugar del cual no podía escapar, tenía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en su realidad que todo parecía parte de un sueño.

Un par de días después, Kanan por fin se pudo incorporar, no podía apoyar su peso por completo en la pierna herida, pero al menos se sentía mucho más útil que estando postrada.

Con ayuda de una especie de muleta, Dia llevó a Kanan a conocer el templo, no pudieron caminar en los jardines porque las nevadas habían continuado y hacía demasiado frío para estar afuera, pero le mostró sus áreas favoritas en el interior.

Kanan resultó ser una persona que amaba la naturaleza y las emociones fuertes, pero no le desagradaba el ambiente tranquilo del templo, de alguna forma combinaba muy bien con su carácter tranquilo y apacible.

Dia dejó su habitación para el final, no era algo espectacular, pero sentía la necesidad de compartir ese espacio con Kanan. Le ofreció té para ayudar a entrar en calor y, estando en un lugar tan íntimo, Kanan sintió la necesidad de externar algo que se había estado preguntando en todos esos días.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —Dia se habia sentado a su lado y estando a la misma altura, la mirada de Kanan fue a parar directo sobre los ojos de Dia que se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento.

—Por que estabas herida —el corazón de Dia por alguna razón empezó a latir a gran velocidad.

—En estos días que he pasado aquí, me he dado cuenta que todas ustedes son leales al emperador y yo, bueno, cuando tu me encontraste, mi ropa era la del enemigo, pudiste dejarme morir, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Por que… no podía, yo sólo, sé que no podía dejarte morir.

—Eso no dice mucho —Kanan se acercó más a ella—, ¿sabes? No puedo dejar de pensar en que hay cosas que me ocultas.

—Todos tenemos secretos Kanan-san, incluso tú.

—Pero los tuyos me intrigan —estaban tan cerca de ella que podía sentir la respiración de Kanan en su cara—. ¿Qué tienes que me haces sentir de esta manera?

Kanan pasó un mechón de cabello que estaba en el rostro de Dia por detrás de su oreja, haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—No… no sé a qué te refieres.

Kanan recargó su frente sobre la de Dia.

—Estando contigo siento tantas cosas, me tienes en un mar de confusión y ni siquiera estoy segura de cuándo pasó esto.

—Pero tú estás enamorada de alguien más… —dijo Dia casi en un hilo de voz.

—Siento algo que no logro entender, tengo solo un deseo que me quema las entrañas y no creo poder soportarlo más.

Kanan pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura de Dia y con la otra la tomó por la barbilla, moría de ganas de besarla y casi lo lograba pero se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillo seguidos por un golpe al abrir la puerta de la habitación sin previo aviso.

—Perdone Dia-sama es una e… —You se quedó sin habla cuando vio la escena ante sus ojos.

Kanan se encontraba abrazando a Dia y tenía su cuerpo prácticamente sobre ella. You no espero explicación alguna y se fue sobre ella sin contemplaciones.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Dia no supo qué decir, en un parpadeo, You había tomado a Kanan por el cuello y con una tremenda fuerza la había sometido contra el piso.

—¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo?! —You hablaba llena de rabia.

—You-san, suéltala, la vas a lastimar —Dia trató de mover a You, que estaba con la rodilla sobre el cuello de Kanan pero la fuerza de la chica era tal que no pudo hacerlo.

—¡Responde! ¡¿Qué le hacías a Dia-sama?!

—No estaba… haciendo nada —respondió Kanan con dificultad.

—¡You-san! —Dia levantó la voz—. ¡La vas a lastimar!

—¡¿Quien eres?!

—Matsuura… Kanan.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero dime realmente ¿para quién trabajas? ¡¿Por qué los trajiste aquí?!

Aprovechándose de su altura, Dia empujó a You con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar a Kanan y fue en ese instante que You reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Habían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse en ese momento.

Por la mañana, llegó el rumor de que una cuadrilla de guerreros Sonoda rondaba por el pueblo más cercano al templo. Chika y Riko tuvieron que salir del templo para verificar la historia, y era cierta, pero les habían perdido la pista.

Unos campesinos que habitaban cerca del templo les avisaron que los vieron cerca del río, en el área donde encontraron a Kanan y You supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran. Necesitaba saber si Kanan era el enemigo y que tanto sabía sobre su secreto.

Se disculpó con Dia por haber perdido el control sobre sí misma y le explicó la situación en la que estaban, aún sin su permiso interrogaría a Kanan. Al final Dia tuvo que hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y tomar el papel que le correspondía.

Haciendo uso de todo su temple, You guardó la calma para cuestionar a Kanan. Dia la ayudó a sentarse sobre una silla para que pudiera revisar su herida, con el golpe que You le había propiciado, parecía querer abrirse de nuevo.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, soy Matsuura Kanan, una guerrera fiel al imperio, tenía asignada una misión que salió mal y terminé siendo capturada. Afortunadamente pude escapar pero me persiguieron casi todo el camino, cuando cayó la nevada me dieron alcance y una lluvia de flechas casi termina el trabajo, esa es toda la historia.

You se acercó a Kanan y rebuscó entre su ropa hasta sacar el rollo de pergamino. —¿A quién le ibas a dar esto?

—¡Devuélveme eso! —el movimiento de Kanan fue tan abrupto que casi tira a Dia de espaldas pues estaba terminando de colocar el nuevo vendaje en su herida.

—Sólo dime a quien se lo ibas a dar —You retiró el rollo de su alcance.

—Eso… no lo puedo decir.

—Tienes que decirlo Kanan-san, esto es muy importante —explicó Dia con voz firme, muy diferente a la que había estado utilizando previamente.

—No puedo, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo —desvió la mirada de los ojos de Dia.

—Entonces no te importaría que me deshiciera de esto —You encendió una de las velas que estaban en el dormitorio y puso el pergamino cerca de ella.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡No tienes idea de lo valioso que es! —Kanan quiso levantarse pero Dia la había atado a la silla—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué haces esto Dia?

—Tienes que decirnos Kanan-san, no hay nada más importante que proteger el secreto del templo —Dia había cruzado los brazos esperando su respuesta yendo junto a You.

Algo en la mirada de Dia hacía que Kanan confiara en ella, a pesar de ser severa no lograba desconfiar, era como si una fuerza más grande le estuviera forzando a hablar.

—Esta bien, les diré todo…

Siendo la última sobreviviente del clan Matsuura, su padre le encargó la tarea de hacer todo cuanto pudiera para devolver el poder a la princesa heredera del trono del emperador. Con la guerra en auge y el pueblo en caos, le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar sobre el testamento del emperador; algunos meses atrás, supo que la última voluntad del emperador había sido robada por el clan Sonoda, y esa era la razón por la que la princesa permanecía oculta, mientras no tuvieran el pergamino robado la princesa no podría tomar el trono que le correspondía, y fue entonces que decidió hacer todo por recuperarlo.

—¿Sabes el paradero de la princesa? —preguntó You en cuanto Kanan terminó de relatar su historia.

—No…

—¡¿Y que esperas que haga la princesa cuando la encuentres y le entregues esto?! —espetó You molesta—. ¿Simplemente que vaya y arriesgue su vida? En el momento en el que el clan Sonoda se entere de su paradero, su vida correría peligro de nuevo —la voz de You salía entrecortada—. ¿Por qué tenías que traer tus problemas hacia nosotros?

Kanan no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba, al principio había pensado que You estaba celosa de ella por haberse acercado a Dia, pero ahora nada tenía sentido. Dia trató de calmar a You, pero no tuvo tiempo.

Riko llegó a toda velocidad a informarles que habían guerreros rodeando el templo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Dia, el tiempo se había terminado. You dio algunas indicaciones a Riko antes de tomar a Dia de la mano para sacarla de su shock inicial y tratar de ponerla a salvo.

—Vienen por mi, sólo entreguenme y todo estará bien —habló Kanan tratando de remediar la situación.

—Si tan solo fuera tan fácil créeme que lo haría sin dudarlo —exclamó You.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espetó Kanan.

—Esos guerreros que andan buscándote, son del clan Todou, ¿sabes quienes son ellos? Son los perros fieles de los Sonoda, se encargaron de perseguir a la princesas 10 años atrás y son los que robaron el testamento del Emperador.

—Sé quienes son —respondió Kanan de mala gana—, no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver.

You estaba tan molesta que regresó hasta donde estaba Kanan para hablarle de frente y sin rodeos. —No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, tu princesa, la que tanto amas y defiendes —suspiró—, te salvó la vida y a causa de eso, has traído al enemigo directo a ella —dicho eso, You se dió la vuelta y sacó a Dia de la habitación.

Kanan se quedó helada al escuchar eso. ¿Había oído bien? La princesa había estado con ella todo ese tiempo, la salvó, la cuidó y estuvo a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta?

La identidad de las princesas fue salvaguardada desde su infancia, muy pocas personas las habían conocido fuera del círculo real que fue masacrado en esa fatídica noche en la que su padre también entregó la vida.

Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que esos malnacidos llegaran hasta ellas, seguramente las reconocerían al verlas y no dudarían en terminar el trabajo que habían empezado años atrás.

La adrenalina empezó a correr rápidamente por su cuerpo. Tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que había provocado, el problema es que Dia la había dejado firmemente amarrada a la silla, y su pierna aún no estaba curada del todo, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza dio un brinco tratando de derribar la silla hacia atrás y ésta se terminó rompiendo dejándola libre para ir al encuentro con su princesa.

Se dió cuenta que la habitación contigua a la de Dia debía pertenecer a You. Había dejado la puerta abierta y pudo distinguir algunas armas en su interior. No dudo en entrar y tomar algunas que necesitaría si quería ayudar.

Dia había dejado bastante firme la venda sobre su herida, permitiéndole caminar casi sin dolor.

Escuchó voces provenientes del patio. Antes de revelarse por completo, Kanan evaluó la situación. Desde donde estaba pudo contar al menos a 10 guerreros, que rodeaban a You.

No podía escuchar con claridad lo que discutían, pero seguramente You estaba comprando tiempo para que las demás pudieran escapar. Se debatía entre revelarse a los enemigos y ayudar a You a luchar o permanecer oculta. Entendida que la razón por la que la habían dejado encerrada en la habitación había sido para evitar que los guerreros enemigos la vieran y supieran que además de Dia, en ese lugar también se encontraba el testamento del emperador.

Su disyuntiva terminó en el momento en el que observó movimiento en el patio trasero, revelando a cuatro hombres que traían sometidas a Chika y Riko por delante y tras ellas a Dia y Ruby.

Cuando You se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el color se le fue del rostro, las habían descubierto y eran superadas en número y fuerza.

Una mujer de cabello color borgoña y ojos brillantes se abrió paso de entre los guerreros, no era un simple grupo de soldados al que estaban enfrentando, era la guardia de la heredera de la familia Toudo, Erena.

Erena y You se estaban haciendo de palabras. Pudo ver que You buscaba desesperadamente una forma de ayudar a Dia. Se acercó con sigilo cuidando que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Confiaría en las habilidades de You y crearía una distracción para que ella pudiera liberar a las demás.

—Buscar a esa inútil de Matsuura fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar —dijo Erena en tono de burla—, tal vez no encuentre el maldito pergamino, pero haré algo mucho mejor, llevaré la cabeza de esta perra y por fin terminaremos con esta estúpida disputa.

—Sobre mi cadáver —espetó You alzando su katana—, no dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima.

—Mira bien Watanabe, estas rodeada —los demás se echaron a reír—, y dudo que tus "habilidades" te saquen de este problema, sería mejor que las entregues ahora. Si lo haces, prometo darles una muerte rápida.

Kanan se dio cuenta que todos estaban distraídos poniendo atención a la plática y supo que era el momento. Desenfundó la katana, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, de un tajo cortó la cabeza de uno de los guerreros, silenciando a los presentes.

Sorpresivamente, Riko desenfundó un tantō que traía escondido dentro de su cinturón, aprovechando el descuido del hombre que la traía sujeta y cortó su mano hasta hacerla sangrar, acto seguido se fue sobre el hombre que estaba sometiendo a Día y clavó el tantō en su espalda.

De un momento a otro todo se descontroló, Riko liberó a Chika y a Ruby y fue entonces cuando Chika desenfundó su arma, estaban listas para pelear y defender a sus princesas.

—Salga de aquí Dia-sama —dijo You sin quitar la vista de encima de Erena que hervía de coraje al ver lo que sucedía.

—Aún no —refutó Kanan—, estamos completamente rodeadas, no podrán salir si no abrimos el camino.

Erena se recompuso de la sorpresa inicial y desenfundó su brillante katana.

—Vaya vaya, al parecer los Dioses me han premiado hoy, no solo me encargaré de acabar con la vida de la escoria Kurosawa —rió estridentemente—, encima podré llevarme lo que está ladronzuela se robó, no podía ser más perfecto.

Todo pasó muy rápido, mientras Erena seguía dando su discurso, You se fue sobre ella, la tomó desprevenida, pero no era la heredera del clan por nada, su habilidad con la espada era impecable y se repuso repeliendo su ataque.

Kanan por su lado se fue sobre los otros guerreros que amenazaban con atacar a Dia. Estaban en un espacio demasiado abierto y cualquiera podría poner su vida en riesgo. Kanan pidió a Riko y Chika que se encargaran de la protección de las princesas mientras ella abría un espacio para que pudieran huir.

Por un segundo cruzó su mirada con la de Dia, pudo ver que la joven princesa estaba genuinamente preocupada por ella, pero no hubo tiempo de decir nada.

Con toda la adrenalina del momento, había olvidado sus lesiones, uno de los guerreros se fue sobre ella y en cuanto recargó el peso sobre su pierna herida, ésta no lo soporto y ambos terminaron en el piso.

El hombre aprovechó para asestar un golpe en su mandíbula que la dejó confusa. No lograba coordinar sus movimientos para quitarlo de encima, y con la caída había perdido su arma de vista. Apenas pudo esquivar los siguientes golpes, con un ágil movimiento de piernas, lo pudo quitar de encima y terminó clavándole su misma espada en el pecho.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad, tres hombres más ya se dirigían a ella. En condiciones normales los hubiera derrotado sin problemas pero limitada en sus movimientos como estaba, le costó el doble de trabajo deshacerse de ellos.

Pudo ver que You estaba enfrascada en la lucha con Erena, aunque estaban bastante parejas, Erena iba ganando ventaja poco a poco y le iba cerrando el paso hacia donde estaba Dia.

Por otro lado Chika y Riko cuidaban la retaguardia de donde salían más guerreros, su problema era que las armas eran muy cortas, a pesar de eso se estaban defendiendo bien.

Para acaparar más enemigos Kanan se lanzó al centro de donde estaban el resto de los guerreros. Fue haciéndolos caer uno a uno demostrando su gran dominio sobre la katana.

Todo iba a la perfección para ella hasta que hizo un mal cálculo y terminó llevándose un golpe en el abdomen que la sacó de ritmo, el guerrero que lo asestó no dudó en lanzar un segundo ataque con su espada que no pudo repeler y terminó con un prominente corte en el torso.

El enemigo pensó que ya había ganado, pero no contaba con la tenacidad de Kanan y terminó pagando caro el precio cuando ella tomó su espada y cortó la mano con la que la estaban sujetando.

Con toda la distracción, Kanan no se dió cuenta que uno de los guerreros había superado a Riko y se había ido sobre Dia. Ruby estaba tratando de intervenir para evitar que se la llevaran pero el hombre era mucho más grande que ellas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kanan y sin pensar en sus heridas, corrió hacia ellas, de un empujón logró derribarlo haciendo que el hombre dejara libre a Dia.

Respiró tranquila al ver que había logrado liberarla y se encargó de terminar con la amenaza que estaba debajo de su cuerpo, con un giro de su katana terminó el trabajo.

Kanan había despejado casi todo el camino para ellas, solo quedaba uno de los guerreros que había estado cuidando la espalda de Erena, así que supuso era su guardia.

Sin perder más tiempo se fue sobre él, que repelió el ataque sin problemas. Estaba perdiendo fuerza debido al cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas. Apenas y podía seguirle el paso a su contrincante que empezaba a ganar terreno. Sin advertirlo, uno de los golpes de la katana enemiga terminó abriendo su vieja herida en la pierna. Kanan cayó de rodillas al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, había quedado en total desventaja sin embargo este nunca llegó, escuchó un choque de espadas sobre su cabeza y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su cara. De algún lugar Dia había salido y le había salvado la vida nuevamente, había detenido el golpe de la katana con un tantō y terminó llevándose un feo corte en el brazo.

—¡Princesa! —exclamó Kanan preocupada al verla sangrar.

Se levantó de inmediato y con las fuerzas que le quedaban clavó su katana en el cuerpo del hombre, arrebatándole la vida.

Buscó ver que le había pasado pero al parecer solo era una herida superficial. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, sólo que aún no se encontraban fuera de peligro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Erena había logrado vencer a You y ahora esta se encontraba en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo corrió hasta donde estaba ella y con su cuerpo detuvo el golpe de la espada. No sintió dolor en el momento, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, el líquido rojo empezó a empapar su ropa y sus piernas no respondieron más. Escuchó un grito a lo lejos y cayó al suelo sin remedio.

Todo fue confuso, You aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie y atacar a Erena que había perdido el dominio de su espada. No entendía bien qué había pasado ni porqué Kanan la había salvado, pero no dejaría que fuera en vano.

Unas suaves manos rodearon a Kanan por el cuello sacándola de su estupor. Sentía un poco de frío a pesar de estar rodeada de ese líquido caliente.

—No por favor no… —Dia había llegado hasta donde ella estaba y acomodó la cabeza de Kanan en su regazo.

—Princesa —la visión de Dia era tan perfecta, Kanan pensó que se encontraba en un sueño y acunó la mejilla de Dia con su mano—, soy tan feliz de haberla encontrado.

Dia besó la mano de Kanan y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos.

—Estarás bien, tú no puedes morir Kanan-san.

—No es algo que usted pueda decidir princesa —dijo Kanan con la voz entrecortada—, siento no poder cumplir su deseo.

—No es un deseo —espetó Dia con ternura—, es una orden, ¿entiendes eso?

You había logrado someter a Erena y se preparaba para darle el golpe final pero Dia la detuvo.

—Tengo que hacerlo Dia-sama, si no me deshago de ella, entonces el clan Sonoda sabrá su paradero.

Dia lo sopesó por un momento. —Escucha bien Toudo-san, puedes ir con tu señora, Sonoda Umi y decirle que todo se ha terminado, la heredera Kurosawa está de regreso y no permitiré que siga su reinado de terror —dijo Dia con decisión.

You quiso rebatirle pero Dia no lo permitió. Aún estando en desacuerdo con ella, dejó que Erena escapara.

—Tenemos que llevarla a la capital —informó Dia mientras revisaba las heridas de Kanan—, trataré de ayudarla mientras se preparan para partir.

Nadie objetó a las órdenes de Dia, ni siquiera You que se sentía agradecida con Kanan por haberla salvado. Cada una se fue a reunir lo necesario para abandonar el templo.

—No parecen tan graves las heridas, haré lo que pueda para detener el sangrado —Dia movía ágilmente sus manos sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Kanan.

—Princesa…

—Estarás bien, estarás bien Kanan-san.

—Princesa…

—No, todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

—Dia sé que harás lo posible por salvarme y no puedo decirte que no lo hagas, pero sólo en caso de que no lo logres, quiero decir que me siento muy feliz de haberte encontrado.

—No quiero hablar de ello Kanan-san, por favor.

Kanan tomó las manos de Dia entre las suyas y las llevó hasta su labios para besarlas con ternura.

—No te puedes ir, ¿me entiendes? —Dia se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Kanan entre sus manos, depositó un beso sobre sus labios mientras sus sentimientos se desbordaban sin control. Fue un toque suave con sabor metálico y salado con el cual Dia quería expresarle todo lo que Kanan en pocas semanas le había hecho sentir y no encontró una mejor manera de hacerlo—. No te dejaré ir —dijo nuevamente en cuanto se separaron.

—Gracias princesa —dijo Kanan con la voz entrecortada.

—Tienes que luchar por tu vida así como luchaste por la mía —Dia depositó un beso en su frente.

—Lo prometo.


End file.
